


You Remind

by staticrocket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticrocket/pseuds/staticrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the heat that's getting to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind

**Author's Note:**

> A very short piece, that, for some reason which I cannot comprehend, I had to absolutely write in the middle of me typing research papers.

It was a warm day, the fan's at full power to combat the growing heat, and he's lying down on his lap when he admits.

"You remind me of sunflowers."

Kageyama's surprised, to say the least, and is looking at him in confusion. Shouldn't that be the other way around? He voices his thoughts.

"Nah," Hinata's immediate reply, looking up at him as he's letting his head rest comfortably on Kageyama's lap, regardless of the heat of their skin contact. "You remind me more of sunflowers. You just think that 'cause of my hair."

Well, what can he do, really? That bright, orange hair that's always a mess and pointing at every end would have someone thinking that way, too. Kageyama looks at him and at how the sun shines on his head, the orange almost shining brighter than ever. He tells Hinata that there's no way. He's not as bright, after all, not gleaming.

"But you do!" Hinata gives a light punch to his chest, and points at his face right after. "You stand tall, y'know? You always look like you're trying to reach the sky."

Kageyama raises a brow, and Hinata sighs as he continues, hand back down to rest on his own chest.

"You don't care that you're already so high up. You keep going forward, and you keep wanting to reach the sky. It makes me think of sunflowers, how they can grow so tall and stuff."

It has him covering his face, his face going pink almost apparent. He tells Hinata that he's lying, that him being a literature major is just getting the words messed up in his head, and Hinata scoffs at his words.

"I'm not, idiot. That's just how you are. You keep trying like there's no end. You keep wanting to strive." Hinata reaches up, tries to reach the hand covering his face. Kageyama lets him touch. The grin on Hinata's face is wide and absolutely clear. "It's beautiful."

The complete romantic air that this took has Kageyama blushing harder, covering his face until he finally leans back down to cover Hinata's head. The latter complains about the heat, but Kageyama tells him to shut up, the redness of his cheeks not fading in the least.

This was too much, he thinks, but he tries to reciprocate anyway. There's a kiss on Hinata's forehead right after.

He replies, "Dumbass, say that to yourself."


End file.
